


His True Feelings

by begonialily



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, spoilers all around, straight up leave if you arent finished with the entire game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begonialily/pseuds/begonialily
Summary: After the 4th Class Trial, Ouma lets himself break behind closed doors but his beloved detective visits him.(This is my first time writing danganronpa angst!!!! Im hecking proud! this is the first good oneshot ive made that isnt two characthers having kinky sex-)





	His True Feelings

 

 

 

 

The 4th class trial was finally over. The trial Ouma had dreaded the most from the moment they exited the Neoworld program, although he would never tell any one that.

 

He let his mask fall during the conclusion of the class trial after what he had done truly set in, but it was too late when the bug loving giant was hauled off to his execution. Stung by the creatures he adored most, stabbed in the chest, and burned. Ouma forced himself to watch it all. He didn’t deserve to turn away this time.

 

Once the execution was over, Ouma forced that same sadistic grin on his face, lashing out in laughter, calling it all a lie. That's right. Every thing that pours out of his mouth is just one big lie.

 

When his monologue was completed and he was about to walk off, they all stared at him in disgust, anger, and despair. Except for one.

 

He couldn't tell what kind of emotion Saihara was feeling as they made eye contact. It honestly surprised him but he brushed it off as important and continued walking to the elevator.

 

-

  


Now that he was finally in his dorm room, he broke. The second he picked his lock to be locked again, he turned around and slid down the door into a curled up fetal position.

 

“F-Fuck,” He cursed quietly, letting tears that he had claimed to be crocodile spill.

_‘That stupid slut Iruma-chan! If she had just fucking done what she was told and followed orders, we could’ve all escaped this place together!’_ He let himself think as more tear rolled down his face, silent and shaky sobs filling the room.

 

But he knew that was just a lie. It was his fault for dragging Gonta into a mess he had no involvement in, his fault acting so rash.

 

He let himself indulge in memories of both of them. The nights he would stay awake with the inventor while she worked on the electro-bombs and electro-hammers. Their banter that was out right vulgar and made the rest of the group uncomfortable. The times when Gonta would talk to him about bugs thought before the insect meet and greet. The time they wasted looking for bugs Gonta swore he saw in the courtyard that he couldn’t even be mad about it when he saw the determination in the entomologist’s eyes while searching.

 

“I-I miss them...so much,” Ouma confessed in a brittle voice to no one in particular, arms hugging his knees tighter, nails digging into fabric.

 

Who ever was watching him right now must be loving this. The Ultimate Supreme Leader in such a vulnerable and pathetic state. But Ouma couldn’t care less. He would allow himself to cry, at least this one time. After all, he was planning to be the next murder victim.

 

The knock against his door forced a yelp out of the small Leader, if he even deserved that title any more. Dice would be so disappointed in him if they heard he indirectly murdered two. Well, if they were real.

 

“Ouma-kun?,” Ouma knew recognized that voice. It was his beloved detective Saihara-chan knocking at his door. Why though? He had made it clear that he was one not to be trusted at the end of the 4th class trial.

 

He thought this would be a nice opportunity to get it through that detectives dumb skull that he was nothing but pure evil. That was the truth Saihara needed to believe.

 

“Hey, Saihara-chan! Coming to my dorm room at this time day? Alone too? You’re basically asking to be murdered!,” Ouma said in a mocking tone of voice, replacing all evidence of his previous actions.

 

“O-Ouma-kun,” Saihara stuttered in surprise, although Ouma could sense it wasn’t because of what he just said. “W-were you...crying?,” Saihara asked, noticing the red tear stains on Ouma’s cheeks.

 

Shit, he forgot that his real tears didn’t clear up as freakishly fast as his crocodile tears.

 

“Nishishi! Don't be fooled, my beloved Saihara-chan! A Supreme Leader of evil like me doesn’t cry!,” Ouma lied. Because all he was capable of. Lying and lying and lying and-

 

“Then explain the stains on your cheeks,” Saihara pushed. “Silly Saihara-chan! Those were from my lie at the class trial! Y’know the one where Iruma-chan was the victim and our beloved Gonta was the culprit? The one that I orchestrated that just happened?,” Ouma reminded in full detailed making Saihara inwardly hiss at the memory. _‘Good, I want you to hate me.’_

 

“But that's a lie isn’t it, Ouma-kun?,” Saihara asked, although it was more of a statement. “And what exactly makes you say that, my beloved Saihara-chan?,” Ouma said with a fake smirk. “I heard you crying through the door,” Ouma was so shocked he only recognized the lie seconds later, remembering that the dorms rooms were sound proof.

 

“Saihara-chan, another lie?? I’m surprised? I’m rubbing off on you aren't I? I’m sure you’d love that~,” Ouma said with a suggestive and mischievous tone of voice.

 

“It was enough to get a reaction from you,” Saihara concluded looking to the side. _‘Not even flustered?’_

 

Ouma was starting to get annoyed at Saihara's truth digging. Now, of all times, he decides to be smart. He needs to leave with the truth he already has. That Ouma Kokichi is nothing but malice.

 

“Hey, Saihara-chan~. Should you really being hanging out with someone as dangerous as me?,” Ouma said, pulling off one of his nightmare faces that defied all logic. “I can probably play Momota-chan like a pawn like I did Gonta, I’d kill you and get of scott free!,” Ouma said with a mischievous pose. _‘Hate me. You need to.’_

 

“But that moron doesn’t have a brain to manipulate so you don't have to worry about getting him executed, my beloved! Although, he’ll still end up dying to that sickness of his~,” He continued, curling his fingers in a fresh wound.

 

“Ouma, stop trying to get off topic,” Saihara said with a pained voice looking off to the side.

“Huh-,”

“You were lying about your feeling’s back at the trial grounds weren’t you? You were just as affected by Gonta and Iruma-chan's death by the rest of us weren’t you?,” Ouma hated this, hated that the detective had only just started living up to his talent when it wasn’t needed nor welcomed. He needed to get out of the way.

 

“This isn’t open for discussion, Shuichi,” Ouma spoke in a dead voice. No cutesy honorifics. Not a trace of playfulness in his voice. An emotionless face making a command.

  
“Tell me the truth, Ouma-kun,” Saihara pushed with pity in his eyes. _‘Why?’_  Ouma thought to himself _‘Why is it pity!?’_.

 

“You wouldn’t like the truth!,” Ouma found himself yelling. Why? Why was he yelling?

 

“Ouma-kun-”

 

“You want the truth!? Ha! Fine! I’m the Mastermind of this killing game! I put you in this world only to wacth all of you suffer and I love every bit of it!,” Ouma cackled, the lies piling up and up.

 

“More lies..,” Saihara detected.

 

“Saihara. Get this one fact through your tiny skull. I’m the villain. The bad guy. I wacthed half of the people hair drop like flies and didn’t blink an eye. In fact, I toyed with every one of them. Akamatsu-chan, Toujo-chan, Gonta. _All of them_ ,” Ouma felt temper run loose and he found himself unable to stop it. Maybe the statistics of his situation was finally setting in

 

“They all died and its my fault. Maybe if I was faster with requesting the electro hammer and bombs, we could of gotten out of here with both Akamastu-chan and Amami-chan alive. Maybe if I was able the retrieve Hoshi-chan’s intended motive video in time, he wouldn’t of let Toujo-chan kill him. I talked with Angie-chan only shortly before she was killed and Chabashira-chan was killed directly in front of me. I **literally** played the puppeteer in Iruma-chan and Gonta’s deaths! _I might as well be the fucking mastermind of this **shitty** killing game! _,” Ouma couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face as nothing but the truth was spoken.

 

He didn’t understand why he was like this. It was so out of character for him. He wasn’t that affected by the previous trial was he?

So why was his voice so shaky?

Why did he let all of his walls fall down in front of Saihara? Why is he curled up in Saihara’s arms so pathetically?

Why did Saihara have his arms around him and why were they on the floor in his room?

 

“Ouma-kun, you don’t have to play the villain anymore. We are all going to get out of this together so please don't make any more rash descisions!,” Saihara said, like the perfect protagonist he is.

Ouma found himself confessing all his plans. Everything he was working up to foiled in seconds. He didn’t know why he did it but he did.

 

Saihara promised to get them out of this situation with out any more lives being lost. Of course he would, always looking at the good side of things.

  
  


Ouma knew he shouldn’t, but at that moment he felt himself able to fully trust Saihara for the first time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Saihara smiled, drool running down his chin as he looked at the monitors recording his beloved Kokichi. He was so eager for this moment, subtly leaving quickly after Ouma to the hidden room through the girls bathroom. A red herring to make the survivors think the Mastermind was female if it came to that.

 

His beloved’s look of despair was just so cute. He acted all high and mighty, pouncing around saying to love this killing game but on the inside, he was suffering the most. Saihara absolutely loved it.

 

_“I-I miss them...so much,”_ sounded through the speakers and that only made Saihara’s heart beat faster.

 

Saihara knew was more affected by the previous deaths than he let on. Saihara let his breath get heavier as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Imagine driving the two people you were closest to into their graves and living with the guilt. It was so despair inducing Saihara had to hold back a moan.

 

Saihara quickly reprogrammed Ouma’s character slightly in the script so that he would become over emotional and break down in front of him. Also to allow him to comfort him and get him to trust him, giving up on his extreme plan to end the killing game.

He adored how smart his beloved Kokichi was but if he continued being so smart, he may actually succeed in driving Saihara’s even more beloved killing game into the ground.

 

Saihara made his way to back the dorms, concealing the crazed and expression he had once wore and replaced it with one of worry and concern.

 

He knocked upon the Ultimate Supreme Leaders door.

  
  
  


_“Ouma-kun?,”_

  



End file.
